This invention relates generally to apparatus for attaching straps to strap-supported devices, and more particularly to a locking attachment device for connecting a strap to a guitar or other device.
Various means have been devised for attaching straps to items to be supported by straps. They range from a simple shot in the strap, to a metal connector. There has remained a need for a way to keep a guitar strap securely connected to the guitar regardless of how the guitar is handled or oriented, but which is readily removable when desired.